


These Games We Play

by Mystical_Artist



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:32:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystical_Artist/pseuds/Mystical_Artist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And gradually, it became more than seeing a movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	These Games We Play

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short series of events inspired by that special scene at the theater in "Proteus".

On days when there were no numbers or if they wrapped things up at a decent hour, they’d go catch a movie. If Finch was being fussy, they’d see an old film with subtitles. Reese wasn’t very fond of those movies, but he didn’t complain.  
  
If Reese was lucky, it’d be a good Western or an action flick.  
  
Reese was rarely lucky.  
  
                                                                                                 -------------------

And gradually, it became more than seeing a movie. They went to baseball games where Harold would list off the achievements of each player and the probabilities of winning for each team.

Reese didn’t really care about all of that, he just wanted to sit back and enjoy the greasy popcorn and hotdogs.

He listened anyway though, since he knew it was Finch’s way of having fun.

And to be honest, he could listen to that man’s voice for hours.  
  
                                                                                                 -------------------

Reese took Finch to a firing range where the billionaire showed he was perfectly capable of handling a firearm, thank you very much.

He managed to coax him into playing paintball after finding this out, much to Finch’s dismay.

Sore and bruised in awkward places, Harold swore he would never do that again.

They went and played again the next week.  
  
                                                                                                  -------------------

There was an exhibit at the MOMA that had caught Finch’s attention. They went there on a free afternoon, and Reese thought he’d be bored out of his mind.

Instead, they wandered around the museum for hours and Finch proved he was an art history buff, which, really, shouldn’t have come as a surprise.

Reese found he really didn’t mind the museum so much, even though he couldn’t understand half of the pieces. It made Finch happy, and that was enough.

                                                                                           -------------------

Instead of eating take-out all the time or dining at various restaurants, Reese began inviting Harold over for dinner on a regular basis. The extravagant kitchen never got used otherwise, and quite frankly, John was one hell of a cook.

On one of these glorious occasions, Reese planted a kiss on the corner of Finch’s lips as the billionaire was leaving.

It was a good day.

                                                                                            -------------------

They had to take a break from their outings when Reese got shot yet again. Bulletproof vests weren’t much help when the target aimed for the legs, they quickly learned.

Finch patched him up with tidy stitches and forced him to stay on bed rest for the time being.

When Finch ordered Fusco to babysit him, making sure he wouldn’t sneak out to help him save the latest number, really, Reese realized just how much time he spent with his employer.

Fusco had terrible bed-side manners and it made him wish Finch was there more and more as the hours passed in agonizing boredom.

                                                                                            ------------------

As soon as he was mobile again, he decided to give Finch a ride on his motorcycle. It was exhilarating for both of them.

Harold kissed him after that, and when they returned to John’s apartment, it wasn’t for dinner.

It was so Harold could kick his ass at Mario Kart.  


End file.
